


No, Not The Drink

by Relh99



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas present, Established Relationship, M/M, Prequel meme reference, Sex on the Beach, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relh99/pseuds/Relh99
Summary: Felix wants to spend the day outside when they're blessed with rare, nice weather for once. Jack would rather stay at home, having fun with his boyfriend. Felix suggests sex on the beach as a compromise.





	No, Not The Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Letty! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is literally only my second attempt at writing smut, but I already think it's better than last time. Little victories.

The nice weather was a welcomed change of pace. After several weeks of cloudy, cool days, the sunshine was a nice surprise. Felix of all people was especially excited to finally have an excuse to leave the house.

"What would we even do?" Jack asked. Felix was pacing around the living room, trying to think of an excuse to get Jack out with him.

"We could go walk in the park," Felix suggested. Jack shrugged and leaned back into the couch, not as excited as his boyfriend.

"I'm surprised you don't wanna go do something!" Felix whined. "You'd think someone who rarely saw the sun growing up would be a little more excited."

Jack shrugged again. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling it today."

"What would it take to get you outside?" Felix asked. Jack smirked and raised his eyebrows. Felix rolled his eyes and turned away to look out the window, as if staring outside would help him come up with something to do.

"I mean, your ass gets me pretty excited," Jack laughed, half teasing, half wishing Felix would change his mind about going inside so they could spend the day in the bedroom instead.

Felix spun around and for a second Jack thought he was going to get his wish.

"That's it! We can go to the beach!"

Or maybe not.

Jack sighed and shrugged for a third time. "I mean, if ye' really want to. I'm just not feeling up for-"

"No, Jack, we can have sex on the beach," Felix corrected.

"The drink?"

"You fucking potato- no!" Felix groaned in frustration. "I mean we can have literal sex. On the beach. You're horny and I wanna go outside. Best of both worlds."

Jack thought about it for a second and grinned. The idea of taking Felix on the beach, laying on the soft sand with the gentle roll of the waves behind them- it sounded so romantic, and it had been awhile since they did anything that could be considered romantic.

Jack jumped up from his spot on the couch and clapped his hands together. "You get the beach towels, I'll get the lube!"

"Jack, we're gonna need more than just that!" Felix called after him, but Jack was already to the bedroom. Felix rolled his eyes, but went to grab the towels anyway. He also made sure to grab the sunscreen and a bag to carry everything.

Jack came back wearing swim trunks with his shirt, a bottle of lube, and a pair of Felix's swim trunks. Felix eyed the swim trunks, not expecting them to actually get in the water, but Jack threw a pair at him, still beaming with excitement.

"Get changed, we gotta go!" He ordered. Jack whipped out his phone and tossed the lube in the bag. "Hurry up, I'm already getting an Uber!"

Felix didn't think he took too long changing, but when he was done, Jack was already out the door waiting for their Uber driver to pull up.

The ride was quiet, neither the Uber driver, Jack, or Felix tried making conversation, but the whole time, Jack's hand kept creeping up Felix's leg. By the time they made it to the beach, Felix was fighting the urge to cross his legs to spare their driver the sight of Jack's hand gripping his inner thigh while one finger traced around his crotch area.

The fact that the driver never commented or looked back earned him those 5 stars in Felix's mind.

Jack basically dragged Felix out of the car and led him to the beach. It didn't take them too long to find a spot away from the main area, free of people who could potentially be watching. As excited as Felix was for this, he didn't want any unwanted eyes stumbling across them. This was a moment for him and Jack alone.

Felix laid down one towel in the sand close to a small cliff that would serve as a wall between them and the rest of the beach. Jack wasted no time, grabbing the back of Felix's neck with one hand and smashing their lips together. Felix didn't even try to fight, letting Jack take control, and they fell into a familiar rhythm. Jack's free hand cupped Felix's dick outside of his trunks, causing Felix to let out a small whimper.

Jack grinned, a hungry look in his eyes, and let Felix back to the cliff wall, pushing the Swedish man against it in order to have more control of the situation. Felix winced at the sharp rocks poking at his back, and Jack stopped instantly.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, letting go of Felix.

"Yeah, the rocks are just sharp," Felix said, stepping away from the rock wall. "We can go back to the towel."

Jack nodded and took Felix's hand, leading him back to the beach towel they laid out. Felix laid down while Jack climbed onto his lap, continuing the kiss that had been interrupted. Felix sighed contently, much more comfortable. Jack rolled his hips and gently bit Felix's bottom lip before moving downwards to kiss his neck.

Felix reached up to take off Jack's shirt, wanting to see more of his boyfriend. Jack sat up to allow Felix to strip him free of his t-shirt.

"Like what ye' see?" Jack giggled, reaching to take off Felix's shirt.

"Mmmm, you know it," Felix hummed, tossing his own shirt off to the side.

Jack crawled off of Felix's lap and winked. "Be right back."

He hurried over to the bag and pulled out the bottle of lube. Jack brought it back over and set it in the sand. Felix was already moving to take off his own swim trunks. Jack stripped down as well before spreading Felix's legs so he could kneel between them.

Jack grabbed the bottle of lube from the sand and opened it up, pouring a generous amount on his hand. When he rubbed his hands together though, he noticed one small issue.

His hands had been covered in sand. The lube was making the sand stick to his hands. He couldn't touch himself or Felix with sandy hands.

"Uhh," Jack hesitated, staring at his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Felix asked.

Jack held up his hands to show Felix the issue. "Just wipe them on the towel and start again," Felix suggested.

Jack nodded, wiping his hands on the towel. It worked okay. Defiantly not as bad as before, but now he needed more lube. He picked up the bottle again and ran into the same issue. The bottle was covered in sand. The sand was sticking to his hands. Again.

"Fe, I think we have a small issue," Jack admitted. "I, uh, don't think this is actually gonna work..."

Jack felt horrible, working Felix up only for the fucking sand to ruin the moment, but Felix started laughing, which threw Jack off.

"I don't like sand," Felix laughed, struggling to breathe a bit. Jack stared at him, not exactly sure what was so funny. "It's coarse, and rough, and irritating, and it gets *everywhere*."

Jack groaned, fighting the urge to face palm with lube and sand covered hands. "Fuckin' prequels memes."

Felix sat up, still laughing. "Dude, why the fuck didn't we see this coming?"

"I don't know!" Jack complained, wiping his hands on the towel again. "This was your fucking idea."

"Nope. Don't remember that," Felix denied. "Pretty sure this was your idea."

Felix started getting dressed, but Jack just sat there, glaring at his boyfriend. "Oh no, ye' cannot pin this on me! You're the one who wanted to spend the day outside! I was content just staying at home and fucking you silly, *but no!* You just *had* to spend the day outside!"

Felix grabbed the second towel out of the bag and laid it down. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p' at the end. "Think you got that mixed up."

Jack wanted to argue more, but Felix grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the new towel. He pushed Jack down so his back was against it and spread Jack's legs a bit.

"Felix, we can't fuck here," Jack said. "We can't use lube. There's too much fucking sand, and I don't wanna do it raw."

"I know," Felix said. His fingers wandered, gently brushing over Jack's cock, sending tingles up the Irish man's spine. He felt himself growing harder over the little touches.

"Then what are ye' doing?" Jack asked.

Felix smirked, moving his hand down to fondle Jack's balls. "Just because you can't suck dick doesn't mean I can't."

Felix laid down in between Jack's legs before taking his member in his mouth. He didn't go all the way down yet, choosing to instead let his tongue swirl over the tip for a bit. Jack's moans were music to Felix's ears, prompting him to start bobbing his head up and down, taking more of Jack's cock with each move.

Jack gripped the towel, not wanting to get lube and sand all over Felix's hair. While he didn't think is boyfriend would mind too much if they were home, they still had to Uber back to the house, and he didn't want Felix to feel embarrassed on the way back.

Felix went down further, taking all of Jack's cock in his mouth. He let his tongue trail up and down it before pulling up to suck on the tip again. Jack's back arched slightly, a deep moan escaping from his lips. "Fucking hell, Felix. I'm not gonna last long at this rate."

Felix hummed in approval, adding a new sensation to the experience. Jack hissed in pleasure, bucking his hips upwards, forcing more of his member into Felix's mouth. Thankfully, Felix knew his boyfriend well enough to that this was coming and managed to relax his throat to avoid from choking.

Felix continued to bob his head again, sucking a little harder to add to the pressure. Jack's breathing hitched as he tried to whisper out a warning to Felix that he was so close to coming, but Felix's tongue flicked over the tip of his cock and it was all over.

Jack moaned as he came into Felix's mouth. Felix grinned and took it all, staring Jack in the eyes as he swallowed. He pulled away from Jack's cock with a light *pop* and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Fuck, Fe, I swear that gets better every time," Jack sighed.

"Practice makes perfect," Felix chuckled. He slid next to Jack on the towel as Jack fumbled with his trunks, sliding them back on incase anyone came by.

Jack lauded back down next to Felix, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Sorry I wasn't able to do anything to you. When we get back home-"

"Don't worry about it," Felix waved him off. "We both got what we wanted. I wanted a day outside, and you wanted rocking sex. I mean, we didn't fuck, but I still managed to get you off, so I consider that a win."

"A win indeed," Jack hummed. "I'm just pissed that we didn't see the sand as being an issue until it was too late."

"You live and you learn," Felix laughed.

The couple stayed there on the beach towel, watching the waves crash against the beach while they laid in each other's arms. While the day hasn't exactly gone as Jack expected, the end was certainly perfect enough to be considered romantic, and that was enough for him.


End file.
